


in a spider's web

by ancientglowstick



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Black Widow (Marvel) - Freeform, Black Widow Program, Blood, Broken Bones, Canon-Typical Violence, Combat, Gen, Origin Story, Red Room (Marvel), Sparring, Superheroes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, and a lot of it's not outright gore either, but i promise its not bad, sorry this sounds like a lot of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancientglowstick/pseuds/ancientglowstick
Summary: Natalia Romanova is part of an elite training program, on track to become a world-class fighter and assassin known as the Black Widow. But before she was an Avenger, she was a kid. And there's no ascent without rock bottom.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	in a spider's web

Gravel eats into Natalia’s hands. Her head pounds; her vision rocks like a ship going down. Her face is wet. Blood. And sweat. Soft curls stick to her forehead. She pushes to her knees. A fist pulls her to her feet. Hairs tear from her scalp. Everything is fireworks of green struggle and yellow suffering.

Her lips are salty and metallic. A kick shatters her kneecap. A blow breaks her nose. Her feet shake. They dance over the patchy pavement. Trying too hard to keep her standing. Something pointed hits and burrows. Right side, between two ribs. Retreats with a nauseating shockwave. The agony is sharp and hot and overwhelming. Orange.

She yelps. Like a puppy. Like a child. A grave mistake. The fist lets her hair go. She hits the ground hard. Icy pavement burns her cheek and jaw and neck. She makes no sound. The fetal position brings no comfort. No one is babied here.

“Up.” A cold voice pierces her skull with the force of a thousand bullets and coal-black defeat. The toe of an angry boot punctuates her humiliation. Natalia digs her bloody nails into the cement bricks. She pulls herself up. A puppet on strings. A fly in a spider’s web.

She turns with the grace of a dancer and the shame of a leper. A hand grips the wall, weak and unsure and trembling. She grits her teeth. Bites the bullet. Forces herself to stand with her own strength. She sways, owner of a body more delicate than she ever has been and will ever dare to be again. Her face is carved with the determination of a mountain. But fear wallows in Natalia's eyes.

Orange agony rips through her abdomen and buries itself in the cement behind. Stomach, hip, leg soaked in agony. _Bye, bye, bikinis_.

“No crying. No stopping.” the voice says, harsh and caged. Blue eyes, all too human, belong to the voice. They apologize. The voice doesn’t.

The fist holsters the gun. Wrenches back. It glints in the sunlight, like the snow.

Natalia lunges, reaching for the pistol. The voice catches her in the throat and slams her to the ground so hard she falls straight through to hell. She takes a prisoner with her. Light feet send the voice careening into the wall. Plummeting. Heaving, weight on its neck. A twisted collar pulls it to the ground. A shattered kneecap digging into its chest. One hand restrains its glinting arm and the other holds its throat.

Vicious, red triumph fills Natalia’s chest. The voice wriggles like a fly in a spider’s web. He is pinned under Natalia’s poisonous grip. He is only the first.


End file.
